UN FABULOSO DESTINO
by AngelaMort
Summary: Extrañas mañìas, costumbres y gustos que no se vieron de los caballeros dorados en tiempos donde Shion gobierna el santuario. Y quienes no saben que sus vidas cambiaràn radicalmente en 48horas... ::ONESHOT::


**NOTA:** Un fic muy raro que se me ocurrió al ver la película "Le fabule destin d' Amélie Poulain" es algo muy bizarro, pero espero les guste esta extraña parodia de lo que no se vio en la serie real, de hecho este fic ya tiene bastante tiempo y solo lo publiqué en el paraisoFF (por floja) pero en fin, es algo diferente de lo que he escrito, este primer capitulo es de los dorados. así que ahí les va.

**UN FABULOSO DESTINO**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

Una tarde soleada como muchas otras, un pájaro silvestre color café con el pecho rojo capaz de volar largas distancias para emigrar a otros lugares se posa sobre lo que parecía un gran templo. El templo que residía hasta la cima de lo que se conocía en ese lugar llamado Santuario de Atenea, las 12 casas. Ese templo en la cima era conocido como el templo del patriarca.

En ese momento, una casa mas abajo, para ser exactos en un jardín que residía ahí, el viento hace que dos rosas de gran tamaño bailen por arte de magia sin que nadie se de cuenta. (las flores se mueven por el aire)

Regresando al gran templo, en el despacho de este mismo se encuentra el hombre que gobierna el Santuario. Su nombre es Shion, él fue el antiguo caballero del signo de Aries hace 251 años y luchó en la pasada Guerra Santa contra el dios que gobierna el mundo, Hades.

A Shion le gusta comer galletas, empezando primero por el relleno seguido de la galleta en sí. No le gusta utilizar sandalias con calcetas, ni nadar en agua tan caliente.

Y le gusta mojar cualquier tipo de papel, hacerlo bolita y pegarlo en el techo, masticar chicle sabor de anís, hacerlo bolita y pegarlo bajo la mesa.

-Shh... nadie sabe que hago esto –dice Shion hacia los lectores. Debajo de la mesa se podía ver una colección muy grande y de todos colores de chicles pegados.

Uno de los mejores amigos es Dohko, el actual caballero dorado de Libra, al igual que Shion, el también combatió en la pasada guerra santa contra Hades. Es demasiado tranquilo y se la pasa sentado todo el día en su actual hogar, en los 5 picos de Rozan, en China.

A Dohko le disgusta que el agua salpique a su cara. Que a veces lo confundan con el maestro Joda y que su gorrito se vuele a causa de los vientos de las montañas. Le gusta observar el agua caer de abajo hacia arriba, comerse las uñas de los dedos e inventar canciones mientras observa las estrellas.

Regresando al santuario, existen los llamados Caballeros dorados, quienes apenas son unos niños, algunos ya son caballeros, otros prospectos. Ellos son amigos y colegas, a veces pasan el mayor del tiempo juntos. Todos ellos no saben que en 48 horas, sus vidas cambiaran para siempre.

Aioros, quien tiene 10 años y es el sucesor del patriarca Shion, el reside en la 9na casa del orden zodiacal, su hermano menor, Aioria es prospecto a la armadura de Leo, y su mejor amigo es Shura de capricornio.

Shura tiene el extraño habito de reventar papel de burbujas y ver toreros corneados en la TV.

-¡Oleee! Joder tíos, esto es tan divertido.

Una casa mas arriba vive Camus, un francés bastante serio que extrañamente siempre toma un vaso de jugo de nopal con aceite de ricino a las 11:00 de la mañana sin falta alguna. Y es el mejor amigo del santo mas relajiento de las 12 casas, Milo.

A Milo le gusta hacer hoyos en la pared de su casa y rellenarlos con plastilina color azul. Meter su dedo en la gelatina y deshacerlo con este mismo.

Dos casas mas abajo se encuentra Shaka, el que custodia la sexta casa, es el santo de Virgo, el que le llaman el mas cercano a un dios. se la pasa meditando 14 horas al día y duerme el resto de las horas que le sobran. Además, Shaka también suele ser sociable cuando quiere, al menos, con el que puede llegar a establecer una conversación decente es con Mu.

Mu es el santo de la primera casa, un niño que le gusta armar rompecabezas de 100pzas. Ordenar sus herramientas celestes de la mas grande a la mas pequeña. Pararse en su azotea y entreteniéndose con preguntas tontas sobre el mundo, tales como¿Cuántas personas se están rascando la cabeza ahora?.

Después de un minuto de analizarlo, Mu voltea hacia los lectores junto con una sonrisa.

-Quince... :)

Tres casas mas arriba se encuentra Mascara Mortal es el caballero mas sangriento y sicótico del santuario, tiene una extraña colección de animales disecados y le gusta utilizar la taxidermia como hora de relajación.

-Si supieran que tan relajante puede llegar a ser el olor a carne fresca –dijo Máscara quien volteó hacia usted señor lector. Y es el mejor amigo del caballero de Piscis, Afrodita.

Afrodita es el santo mas hermoso de todo el santuario, detesta que los chicos que no lo conocen se le acerquen y le pidan su nombre, los áfidos en sus rosas y las risas escandalosas. Aun que le gusta sentir la masa del pan deshaciéndose en sus finos dedos. Y con el que menos se lleva es con Aldebarán.

Aldebarán es el santo de la segunda casa, suele ser muy distraído y olvidadizo. Le gusta hacerse peinados con el jabón de su cabeza al bañarse, dibujar en los vidrios empañados y brincar en la cama. Y suele llevarse bien con el hermano de Aioros.

Aioria, es prospecto al ropaje de Leo. Entrena a lado de su hermano. Le gusta arrastrar los pies en la tierra y provocar que el polvo se levante. Contar sus pasos de una distancia determinada a otra y sobre todo, ver a lo lejos entrenar a esa pelirroja, una de sus mejores amigas. Aioria estaba enamorado solo que nunca se atrevió a decirlo.

Y Saga, es el mas grande entre los santos que residen las 12 casas, 2 años mayor que Aioros, y tiene un gemelo, Kanon. Saga es el mayor por 3 minutos de diferencia. De niños a veces compartían las cosas, sin embargo se molestaban entre ellos. Los gemelos a pesar de ser iguales eran totalmente diferentes a la vez.

A Saga le disgusta que la gente mastique con la boca abierta, que un extraño lo llegase a tocar o los dedos arrugados a causa de la humedad. Le gusta pelar las manzanas y comerse solo la cáscara. Sacar su colección de revistas, hojearlas, sacudirlas, acomodarlas y volverlas a guardar.

Al igual que a Saga, a Kanon le disgusta que respiren sobre de él, las marcas en la cara a causa de las cobijas recién que se despierta, y que lo confundan con su hermano. Le gusta comer galletas con jugo de sandia. Sacar su colección de tarjetas ilimitadas de los mejores futbolistas, verlas, ordenarlas por orden alfabético y volverlas a guardar.

Después de todo no eran tan diferentes, aun que esas diferencias que los caracterizaban, obligó a Saga que encerrara a su hermano en la roca de Cabo Sounion... otra cosa que le gustó hacer a Saga.

-¡Sácame de aquí Saga¡Dios me dio el poder¿Por qué no utilizarlo a mi favor? Sácame Saga ¡Sácame de aquí! –gritó Kanon quien estaba encerrado.

Saga solo sonrió maliciosamente.

Esa misma noche, Saga se dirigió hacia Star Hill, donde agarró desprevenido a Shion, y atacándolo por detrás lo mató. Después ciertos conflictos ocasionó, intentó matar a Atenea junto con Aioros.

Saga, quien se hizo llamar Arles gobernó por 13 años el santuario, sin embargo no todo cambio en él, tenia ciertos hábitos que no podía dejar en paz. Pelaba las manzanas y solo se comía la cáscara. Ordenaba sus revistas y tomaba 4 baños al día, a diario.

Las 48 horas se habían cumplido y la vida de los caballeros dorados cambiaron radicalmente...

**NOTA DE MI:** Aquí lo primero, si, es muy bizarro pero la idea me surgió de repente. Desde cuando queria subir este fic pero el tiempo me lo impidiò, pero aprovechè ahora q ando navegando para hacer mi tarea jojojo.

Por cierto ¿Ya leyeron el nuevo manga de Kurumada llamado SSLost Canvas? Pues leanlo por que en el segundo tomo ya se dieron a conocer a los aniguos caballeros dorados! Y saben que es lo peor? Que son igualitos a los que ya conocemos... (lo que hace la falta de imaginacion)

Pero en fin, esperare sugerencias, tomatazos, quejas, criticas constructivas o felicitaciones del fic, los leo en la proxima locos. Au revoir.

"**Afortunadamente, los griegos estaban un poco locos** **y de su genialidad locura nos alimentamos todavía nosotros, afortunadamente" –Fernando Savater.**


End file.
